From a Love at First Sight to a Brand New Life
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: This story is set around the beginning of season 4. What happens when someone who knows Jenny and Ziva very well comes to visit them in DC, she & Tony then meet & it's love at first sight for the both of them. Will he stay in DC or will he follow the woman he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**From a Love at First Sight to a Brand New Life.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Hannah was on a stop over in Washington while she was on holiday, she was a special agent with NCIS and was based in Rota Spain. She'd also decided on having the break because when she returned from it she was taking over as team leader temporarily because their current leader was leaving them, so she was going too be doing the job until a new one had been assigned. As well as being in DC as part of her holiday for a week, she was also there to see a couple of her best friends Ziva David and also current boss & the director of NCIS Jenny Shepherd. They had been on a few assignments together across Europe, she'd joined them just after she'd finished her time as a probationary period as an agent. While with them she had learnt a lot from them, but during that time they had also become really great friends.

On the day that she arrived at the Navy Yard the proverbial had really hit the fan because there were FBI agents everywhere, due to Ziva having allegedly been involved with killing some FBI agents, as she'd run off leaving her car behind where a bomb had gone off. She had also disappeared from Mossad after having gone to them first.

When she got into the office Jenny came round from behind her desk and they hugged, she then said "Hi Hannah, how are you? You're looking good." She replied "Thanks Jen; I think that the break has done me some good, as I needed it." Jenny then asks "Coffee?" She answers "Yes please."

Jenny then says "I'm sorry about all the chaos." Hannah says "That's ok, so what's happened?"

Jenny answers "Ziva's missing & the FBI are looking for her. She left her car near to where a bomb went off. She then went to Mossad but disappeared from them as well. Some agents were killed in the explosion, so they're going after her for it; while we're trying to prove her innocence, which I know that she is."

"I can understand that, I hope that we might get the chance of a proper catch up before I go back."

"There will be I promise, because as well as the team helping Ziva I have a feeling that she may also be getting help from someone else as well."

Hannah says questionably "Gibbs?" & Jenny answers "Gibbs."

She then asks Jenny "So is there any news about the new team leader yet?" She replies "Not yet, but I wish that you would reconsider taking it." She says "In a way I'd like too, but at the moment I don't really feel like I'm ready for it, that's why I feel that just doing it temporarily will be enough for now." There's then a knock on the door so Jenny says "Come in." When the door opens it's Tony, as he sees Hannah he gives her a look up and down, & she then does the same thing to him; Jenny then says "Tony this is special agent Hannah Adams, Hannah this is special agent Anthony DiNozzo." They then shake hands and just end up looking at each other, as Jenny notices she interrupts by saying "What is it Tony?" He then shakes himself out of the staring and says "We've got a lead on what's happening with Ziva, so we're just off to help & get her." Jenny replies "Ok thank you Tony, let me know how things go." He replies "Will do." He & Hannah then smile at each other again, then she does a quiet laugh to herself as he hits his hand on the door handle as he misses getting hold of it, then when he finally gets the door open he nearly whacks himself in the face with it. Although as he does finally leave she gives him another look up and down, especially to look at his gorgeous behind. A few minutes later Jenny brings her out of her reverie as she says "If you go there be careful." She asks "Why's that?" Jenny answers "It could end up being a one night stand or he won't commit to anything if it gets serious."

"It's ok I'm just looking as he is gorgeous, but I don't think things would work out between us anyway, as I think that between here and Spain it would be too long distance to make it work; but there's no harm in dreaming." Jenny replies "That there isn't, but please just be careful if you do go there and don't get hurt." She says "I will be. Anyway I suppose I'd better go just in case you're needed, & with knowing Ziva the way I do I know that she probably won't be up to a reunion much today."

"Ok, feel free to come in at anytime and I promise that we'll sort something out so that we can go out for a meal & drink or something; before you go back to Spain again." She then leaves them to it.

After having something to eat in a nearby restaurant to her hotel, she then heads back there again and has a drink in the bar before going back to her room again, where she settles down on the sofa with her book. After a while she hears a soft knocking on her door and as her heart leaps into her mouth, as she guesses that Tony has possibly found out where she is. When she looks out through the spy hole she does find that it is him there. As soon as she opens the door they smile at each other and throatily say "Hi." To each other. As she lets him in & he gets just inside the door, they start to hungrily kiss with hands running through each others hair; as he manoeuvres her backwards and they get further into the room he kicks the door shut with his foot. Eventually she manages to break the kiss apart and put her fingers on his lips, as she struggles to get her breath she says "Tony we can't do this however much we both want this, I'm the kind of woman that needs commitment; & I don't think we'll get that as it's too long distance." He cups her face in his hands and gets her to look him in the eyes and he then quietly says "I want this to work; I knew it from the moment we touched I want something more for us and I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that this works, & I will not do anything to hurt you. Yes we're a good distance apart, but it's not like we're on the other side of the world from each other. I'm sure that we can make time for each other or even meet somewhere half way if we have too. I want you, I want us and I want us to work." As she can really see the passion in his eyes she can tell that he's very serious, so as she repeats his move by running her fingers down the side of his face and then cupping her hand under his chin; she then quietly says "I do want you as well, & us and I really want this to work." He then takes her hand and interlinks their fingers saying "Let us make a vow that we will make this work together." She replies "We will." They then start kissing more gently this time. He then starts to undo her shirt and strips her of it, then as he removes her bra and cups her breast they then start to hungrily kiss, before they break apart and she strips him of his t shirt. As he begins to nibble and nuzzle her neck, his hands travel south to undo and remove her skirt, as she does the same thing with his jeans. As they finally strip each other of pants and boxers he finally scoops her up into his arms as he takes her to the bed and gently lies her on it, before joining her there. Just before they start to make love he whispers in her ear "I promise we will make this work." And as they make slow passionate love she somehow knows that they will be in it for the long haul and make it work. Afterwards as she lays on his chest with her fingers stroking it & he strokes the top of her arm, he all of a sudden sighs and kisses the top of her head and says "Thank you for letting me fall in love with you Hannah." She then slips herself back up him and gives him a light kiss before she says "& thank you for letting me fall in love with you too Tony." They then just kiss once again before they fall asleep together cuddled up.

The next morning they get rudely awakened by Tony's phone ringing, which of course is still in the pocket of his jeans and in the pile of their clothes on the floor. As he gets out of bed to answer it he's still half asleep and she of course can't resist not having a look at his gorgeous and sexy naked body, as he ends the call on "I'll be right there McGee." She knows that he's got to go for a call out. Before he scoops up all of his clothes to get dressed he goes to sit on the bed next to her and chucks the phone on the bedside table, he then strokes the side of her face and says "I didn't want to leave you like this, this morning as I had some other ideas." She replies "I know only too well, it's a case. Don't worry hopefully we might get a chance to make up for it later."

"So what have you got planned for today?"

"I don't know yet, perhaps it might end up being a little bit of retail therapy."

"If I can manage to get away how about us having some lunch together?"

"That would be very nice." He then gives her a kiss which she responds to, then after breaking apart he gets dressed. Once he's dressed again he goes over and gives her a kiss as he says "I love you." She replies "I love you too." After he then picks up his phone and heads to the door to go out, because of looking at her & not paying attention to what he's doing once again he hits his hand on the door handle and then nearly knocks himself out with it as he pulls it open, because of it making her laugh out loud this time he says "What is it that keeps making me do this with doors?" She replies "I don't know, but you should be a bit more careful as I don't want you to end up knocking yourself out, or getting a black eye." As he then finally successfully gets the door open he says "I love you & I'll call or text you about lunch." She replies "I love you too, & I will look forward too it."

When he's gone she goes & has a soak in the bath, as she runs her fingers over her body she can't help but smile thinking about the night before & the things that happened. She then gets some breakfast on room service before heading out for her retail therapy. As she stops for a coffee and gets her cell out, she smiles when she finds a text from Tony. Especially when he says that Ziva is teasing him for being so happy and knows that he'd been having sex the night before. He says that he doesn't care though because of knowing who it was that has made him so happy. She texts back saying she's having a coffee stop while doing her retail therapy. But admits to having the soak in the bath and feeling so happy about the night before & knowing that he's made her feel so happy. He then sends one back saying that he'd wished he'd been there to share the bath with her and adds a wink to it. Then adds that he hopes to escape for lunch or possibly something extra as well. He also hopes that she might buy him a treat of some sort, so she replies that he'll just have to wait & see.

In the end he gives her a heart attack by making her jump, seeing as she's already bought a couple of surprises for him. All of a sudden as she's looking at another couple of things she hears a hoarse whisper in her ear "I would so love to be able to strip you out of that." When she turns round to see Tony she smiles and then says "Thanks for the heart attack. I was thinking about making them possibles, seeing as I've got a couple of things already, which you might like." He replies "Mmm! Looking forward to that already!"

She then all of a sudden says "You didn't cheat and ping my cell to find out where I was did you?"

He replies innocently "No, honest! I was just about to give you a call & find out where you were. When I saw you come in here, so I just followed you. So the question now is, do you want to go & have some lunch, or would you like me for lunch? As I certainly know what I would like."

She says with a slight smile and chuckle "I have a feeling that I might know who I want for lunch as well!" He then grabs her hand and virtually drags her out of the store, when they get to the car he says "Well come on then!" So she gets in the car & he follows suit before driving off.

When they get to his apartment and as he unlocks the door and opens it he says cheekily "At least this door can't get the better of me!" She then swats him on the ass so he adds "I also think that someone might be a bit eager as well." So she responds with a smile " Well when you've had to wait since last night for more, it's not surprising that I might be a bit eager for more!"

"I don't blame you for that, so come on let's get inside." They then go in and after shutting the door because of the way he then grabs her round the waist she ends up just dropping the shopping bags where she's standing, especially with the way that they also start hungrily kissing each other. It then goes into a no holds barred as they tear each others clothes off, before he scoops her up into his arms and carries her into the bedroom to make slow passionate love.

Afterwards as they lay together with her on his chest running her fingers through his chest hair, he all of a sudden says "I think I might have a crazy idea." She replies "& what is this crazy idea?"

He answers her "Well if there's anyone that needs you, they can get you on your cell right?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you check out of the hotel and come to stay here instead? Then that way we've got the chance of being together until you sadly have to go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm very sure. I love you and it will be so nice to be able to come home too you, while we've got the chance of doing it."

"Ok, then I would love too do it. I'll go & get my stuff from the hotel when you go back to work again." They then kiss and he says "We'll celebrate a bit more later then, but I think that we can share a shower before I have to head back. At least with this chance of changing I should be able to get Ziva off my back. Even if I am still going to be very happy after having lunch with the woman I love."

She replies "If I know Ziva though it may get worse because you've changed, as I do know what she's like when she's got a bee in her bonnet. Mind you when things come out I think she might be a bit surprised about us, well she & Jen probably will."

He says "You know it does feel a bit strange that you knew them both before they were the director and a member of the team."

"It does to me at times as well. Although it does also feel really strange at times that I also know so much about Gibbs, but I still haven't met him yet."

"So do you reckon that they broke rule 12 together?"

"Most definitely. I know that she's not really talked about it much, but I do have a feeling that she has got some regrets about things, namely the letting him go part. I know that it all started in Paris, then carried on for most of the way round Europe. I don't know how short things were. But I do get the impression that it stopped when he married Stephanie, then started again after the divorce and they then went to Serbia. At least even though we do work for the same agency, we're not going too be breaking it."

"There is that, but if by any chance we do get really serious what would you do?"

She answers honestly "I don't know, it depends. If you're saying that we got as far as marriage and I wasn't allowed to come here, I would of course make sure that I could get somewhere as close as possible. If you're saying marriage and children, then I'd try even harder to get here. If I couldn't I might even consider leaving the job. Because I would need too be with my family. Because I know that if we're not in the position of being in the services where you have to be apart from your family, I couldn't cope with us having to be apart. I know that if we can make this work now, then I'm very sure that we can keep this up into the future. But I also know that things will have too change if we get really serious about each other."

He then asks "What if we got offered our own team somewhere? I know that if you were in charge I'd probably be ok with taking orders from you."

She answers "If we were & you wanted to take it then I'd take it. Plus I think that I'd be able to take orders from you as well. Although I hope that we'd be able to work together without there being too many orders. Most of all I think we might have to make a vow to keep each part of our lives separate, or even that we talk about our day for a certain amount of time, then leave it alone so our work and home lives are kept separate."

He replies "I think that could be a good idea." After that he then gets out of bed, takes her hand as they head for the shower and have a little bit more fun!

After getting her stuff from the hotel and sorted out at the apartment, as she ends up feeling a bit bored she decides that she doesn't really want to go out again, so in the end decides on cooking. So after seeing what he's got in she does just pop out to the store to get some bits and pieces. She then sets about cooking them an Italian feast. She knows that it might be a bit obvious, but it's what she mostly cooks herself thanks to having Italian blood run in her because of her grandfather being Italian. Even though she & her mother were never close she & her aunt were, it was her that kept up all the family traditions up and passed them onto her. Because when all the family were together they'd cook the feasts together. So doing it for Tony was just letting him join in with what she loved.

By the time he got home she'd already done homemade garlic bread, the tomato soup that had come through many generations of the family, a tiramisu for pudding and the cheese sauce for the ravioli which she was in the middle of just making. After getting in he headed straight for the kitchen to find her and taking in the sight of what she'd done, he went up behind her, wrapped his arms round her and kissed the back of her neck. He then said "This is amazing, but you didn't have too do all this."

She replies "I wanted too, not just because I really love you. But also to show you that this is how I eat most of the time, so that you know what you're letting yourself in for."

He jokingly replies "This means that I'm going to have to get myself fit to eat like this, but why do Italian?"

She answers "It's because of my grandfather being Italian, my mother never bothered about it but my aunt did. As I spent loads of time round hers she taught me and my cousins how to cook and it does just have too be my favorite. Now of course the best thing of all is that I get to share it with someone I love very much."

He replies "& I will look forward to it very much." He then leans round her because of still standing behind, as she starts to make the last few bits of ravioli so he can help, she says "You'll end up getting covered in flour."

He replies "That's ok it will wash out and if there's time I should think a certain person will help me out of it anyway!" He then taps the end of his flourery finger on the end of her nose so she says with a chuckle "That's not fair! But once this is done I just need to put the sauce on it and it can go in." So with that they get it finished off together. After putting it in the oven as she guessed what he was going too do anyway as she turns round, with flour still covered on his hands he takes her into a kiss, so her face gets covered, then because of his hands wandering she ends up covered everywhere. He is as well so he says in a very flirty way "Oh well it looks like we're both covered in it now!" She then gives him a kiss and says just as flirty "So that means we've both got to get out of these clothes then, so let's think about getting some exercise that might make us hungry as well!" As he kisses her back, with hands wandering on the both of them, he then all of a sudden grabs her hand and takes her to the bedroom so that they can work up an appetite for their food!

After having their gorgeous meal together, they then go and lie on the sofa together. As they get cuddled up he says "That was gorgeous, he then gives her a kiss before he adds "I hope that we might be able to cook together at some time?"

She answers "I should think that we could and you never know if you're lucky I might even part with some family secrets."

He says "That would be good and I promise you that I won't tell a soul what they are. Tell me, did you teach Ziva how to cook Italian?"

"I did & I do remember hearing about the time when she cooked for all the team and you didn't get invited. She then did it for you the night after, on the day that the two of you got trapped in the box?"

"Yes that was it!"

"For that one I taught her the way that I used to do it before Nicole taught me the families version of it. Perhaps if you would like too I could do my version tomorrow night." Before she gets a chance of adding the next bit his hand starts to wander under her top then slowly travel south, before coming back up again and lightly stroking her stomach. She knows what he's up too & has to really fight to not react to it, even if she does know that it's probably pointless, she then adds " You know that I did end up really telling Ziva off for what she did to you!" As he then goes a lot further this time she has to respond to it, as things keep going he picks her up and takes her to the bedroom and they make love once again.

Afterwards as they lay together they talk once again & she explains about her mother being British and that she was also born in the UK, but it's her father's side of the family that she gets the Italian from as her grandfather was Italian and emigrated to New York where her father was born. He & her mother met when they lived in the Norfolk area, as he was in the air force and she worked on the base he was on. Because of the way she spent a lot of her time moving around when her mum and dad split up, as well as being in the US seeing her dad and his family before finally moving in with him, always made her more nomadic hence taking the job of travelling with Jenny and Ziva. Things then got curtailed when she went down with a very serious bout of pneumonia while they were in Spain, & she ended up being hospitalized with it. Because of the long recovery time it then made her leave the nomadic life style behind her and she finally settled down. Of course with her admission he then told her about his own battle with pneumonia after contracting pneumatic plague with opening a letter containing the disease at work. As things continue in the end she blurts out about the abuse she suffered at the hands of her mother's partners and that eventually it came out and her father got custody of her. Because of her tears Tony hugs her and promises her that he will never ever hurt her and will always be there for her. After that they fall asleep in each other's arms.

Until the end of her trip they become a very close couple & she ends up giving him the keys to her apartment in Spain saying that he's welcome at any time, even if they haven't got anything organised for being together. Even so when it does come to the day of her going home they spend as much time as they possibly can in bed together. They also give each other gifts of a locket with a special inscription on it for her and a watch for him. As they both feared the "goodbye" at the airport is just as hard as they thought it would be. Just before leaving as they had their final hug and kiss they both got so very emotional, although they both somehow keep hold of them. For her it lasts until she's on the plane & the tears come. For Tony he lasts until he gets to the car, he lets out a big sigh after getting in & hits his head on the headrest, as his tears then come. Once he settled down he picked up his phone and texted 'I love you' too her. Knowing that she would get it as soon as the plane landed and she could turn her phone back on again.


	2. Chapter 2

**From a Love at First Sight to a Brand New Life.**

 **Chapter 2.**

As time goes on Hannah and Tony do manage to keep their relationship going even with it being long distance and it also did seem to make the saying 'aabsence makes the heart grow stronger' very much them. They manage to get together as much as they possibly can do and of course in between those times they are calling, texting and chatting over Skype to one another. Some of these sessions did include phone sex also!

The first time they see each other is only a week later, that weekend Tony knows that the team isn't supposed to be on call, but leaves booking his ticket to Spain until the last minute just in case things changed, he also kept it quiet to leave it as a surprise for her. He also knows that with the time of the flight he will get there before she gets back from work, so decides to give her a surprise by being in the apartment waiting for her to come home. Of course he also prays that her team don't end up catching a case.

As turned out the stars seemed to align for them. Because the case which her team had did turn into a long one, but they managed to wrap it up by early that afternoon and they then managed to get the paperwork done so that they can leave early that evening. As she was packing up her stuff and head home she started to let her mind wander to what she thinks will be a great phone sex session with Tony, not realizing of course that the real thing was waiting for her when she got home!

And boy was she so very surprised when she got in her door! As she walked in she guessed that there was something going on because of the wondrous smell of cooking coming from her apartment as she put her key into the front door. Of course as she then opened the door her heart rate increased to almost double as her thoughts went straight to it being Tony there. As she then stepped in the gorgeous smells got stronger, then as she put her kit bag down and hung up her coat and saw Tony's there, she couldn't resist not giving it a good sniff to drink his gorgeous smell in. After that she follows her nose to the cooking smells from the kitchen, the sight is just amazing! Because true to his word when he said to her after she'd given him the keys, that one day she may come home to find him there somewhere naked and waiting for her. Other than him wearing an appron as he's cooking he is totally naked! Even though she watches him quietly for a few minutes leaning on the door frame, in the end she can't resist it any longer and she just launches herself at him. As he catches her in his arms and just gives her a quick kiss he jokingly says "When did you turn into Abby?" Then after putting her down and them having a proper passionate kiss he then adds "Surprise and welcome home!"

She replies "Thank you, this has to be the best welcome home ever! As it's not every day that you come home to find a gorgeous naked man in your kitchen."

He says "Well I hope that you're hungry."

"I am sort of, but I'm sure that I can work up a bit more of an appetite."

"This is why I did this so that I could do a special welcome home to you, but I have a feeling that someone might be a little over dressed at the moment." As they then start kissing again he strips off her jacket, then undoes her shirt buttons very slowly as he starts pushing her into the side that she's closest too. Even though it is against the bit of the side where the drawers are and she has the handles digging into her back she doesn't care. As he starts to nuzzle her neck and her hands find their way to his naked back she realizes how much she's missed his touch and being able to touch him. As he then picks her up and she wraps her legs around him, as they keep kissing she starts to run her fingers through his hair, as they begin to move they somehow end up in the bedroom. As he puts her down and strips her shirt off then her trousers and pants, while kissing and nipping her neck. Her hands manage to find their way round to the back of the appron to get it undone, as he pauses again to say breathlessly "I love you so much and have missed you." She replies just as breathlessly "I love you too and have missed you just as much." She then finally gets the appron stripped off him. He then picks her up once again and gently lies her on the bed and they make slow passionate love to seal their very happy reunion.

After they've both recovered and then share a shower together to freshen up they then go and sit sharing the gorgeous feast which Tony had cooked up for them, which of course they need need by now as they're both starving. After that they just have a quiet night together with of course more love making.

The next morning also ends up being just a quiet one for them. Mostly because of not knowing about his surprise she'd already organised it for her best friend Shelly to come over for lunch with her, along with Shelly's baby Victoria, who Hannah is also godmother to. Shelly had also been their team leader and was originally going to go back once her maternity leave was over. Then her husband got transferred in the company that he was working for. Even though the company itself was still in Rota it was that bit further away, so it meant he wasn't going too be around as much for her and Victoria. So she'd then made the decision to leave, which was why Hannah was the temporary team leader at the moment. Hannah had also promised her that she would always be there and help her where she could. Of course getting the lunch sorted out and cooking was made all the more special with having Tony helping her with it.

The afternoon ends up being a very special one, not only that from being with Victoria Hannah all of a sudden finds herself feeling incredibly broody. Especially as until she was shown a new life with her father, she'd always been worried about being a mother and being too much like her own. Once things changed with her father and being around the Italian side of her family, being around children more with baby cousins she'd loved being with children, but had never felt those broody feelings as strong before. Especially as with having spent so much time with Shelly during her pregnancy, it had started her thinking that she might want her own children one day, if the right man came along of course! With not having seen Victoria for a month with Hannah's vacation the feeling hit her as soon as she held Victoria for the first time. As they hit her she didn't know if it was because of not having seen her for that month, or if it was because of her relationship now with Tony, especially as those feelings got stronger when she watched Tony holding Victoria as well. They then got very strong when Victoria started to grizzle as they were eating lunch because of needing a feed. Because Hannah had thereabouts finished her own food she said that she would feed her. As she sat there with her in her arms giving her the bottle, as she was looking into Victoria's gorgeous eyes she soon found herself thinking 'I wish I could have one like you.'

When Tony disappeared for a while allowing Hannah and Shelly to have a girly talk, Shelly told her that over Tony Hannah should follow her heart because she could see how much the two of them were in love with each other. From her experience of having known that she was going to go back she had been looking forward to getting back again even with a family, but now the decision had been made that she wasn't going back she was even happier. So if Hannah did really want to have a life with Tony and he wasn't going to give DC up, then she should consider giving the job up for him. Especially if she did also want a family with him and Shelly had a feeling that it was what she wanted because of the way she'd seen her looking at Victoria. Not only that Shelly didn't know if Tony had seen it or not, but Hannah had very much got a very intense look of 'I want this' in her eyes. She wasn't to worry either if she did end up with him in DC because Shelly would make sure that they kept in touch, plus she would always make sure that she was there for her if she did get pregnant and would be there for her. Hannah promises her that she will have a really serious think about things. Because actually that week she'd been having some really disheartened feelings with the case they'd got, but she knew it wasn't just that and also not because of missing Tony either. Plus of course she now fully understood Shelly's 'Ian' problem, as she'd also had big problems with him. So she also knew that if she was heading towards leaving she didn't want to go and pass on the problem with Ian onto a new team leader or SFA. Shelly tells her that if things keep on with Ian then she should perhaps consider making a report to Jenny about him, that way whoever did come in would be alerted to the problem. As she then takes Hannah's hands in hers she tells her that she should just take the chance of the new life and happiness that she knows Tony will bring her. Of course as they then hug Too chooses that moment to walk back in again, as he asks them what it is, Hannah turns round and says that she might tell him about it later.

That night the two of them end up being slightly subdued because of knowing that Tony will be leaving again the next day, but for Hannah she's being quiet because of mulling over what Shelly had said. So later on after making love and laying together in bed he all of a sudden says "What is it?"

She replies "I'm just thinking about what Shelly said today and of course getting a bit broody over Victoria."

Tony says "You know that Shelly made me promise her that I wouldn't ever hurt you, but did also tell me that there may have to be a decision might have to be made about us soon, but I have a feeling that it might be coming up sooner. So does this mean you're thinking about kids?"

She answers "I think so. Look Tony with my past I never thought that I would want kids. I've never really felt like I wanted them, because of being scared about turning into my mother. After dad got me out and then being surrounded by babies, young kids and older it had bought me round slightly, but I never thought that it would be me. Today was the first time that I've seen Victoria in a month with the vacation. I don't know being with her today has made me feel like perhaps I do really want a family." As she strokes the side of her face and he says "You know I've never really thought that I wanted kids and I know that my own upbringing does have a hand in that as well because of being scared that I would become my dad. When I held her I started to realize that I might perhaps be missing out on something. Then seeing the look on your face as you held her, something snapped and made me realize that I would love to have a family with you."

She then says "So what do you think we should do about this? Because I know that I will be on desk duty from when I'm twelve weeks pregnant until maternity leave begins. So do I give up the job and join you in DC or what?"

He replies "I don't honestly know. As all I know is that I want too be with you and for us too be together. I know that this decision is going too be a hard one for us, but if you're off next weekend why don't you come to DC and we'll talk about this properly I promise."

"Ok I will do because even if I do end up coming back here to pack up and things it will give me a chance of telling Jen about things. Because if I am going to leave I feel like like I should perhaps tell her I am in person, as I think I would feel guilty if I did it by letter or something."

"So let's say then that we'll talk next weekend and if we decide on what we're going too do, begin to start trying for our family then as well? Seeing as I don't want to miss out in any way on any moment of you being pregnant." As she then goes up on her elbow to lay her head on her hand and stroke his chest with the other hand and fingers she says "Are you really sure?"

He answers "I'm very sure. I love you and I want us too be a family." As he then pulls her head towards him and they kiss she replies "and I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**From a Love at First Sight to a Brand New Life.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Following Tony's return to DC on the Sunday, the next week ends up being both eventful and surprising. To start off with Hannah gets rudely awakened by her phone ringing in the early hours of Monday morning with a case. When they get there it's to the bodies of a woman with her child found murdered in their house. From the moment they arrive at the crime scene Agent Ian Reading is worse than ever. So much so that Hannah ends up taking him to one side and giving him a warning. Things end up getting so bad that she ends up going to one side, making an initial report to Jenny and asking her for aan MTAC face to face report when they get back from the crime scene. When she's done the full report after getting back, Jenny asks her if she'd like some help because it's sounding like the case may be turning into a big one, so she agrees to it. After getting back to things again she ends up sending Ian home early. Because while she and fellow agent Justin work their asses off, Ian hardly does a thing.

The next day Ian is even worse and it doesn't really help that both she and Justin have been working for 24 hours straight. Once again both she and Justin end up in MTAC making another report to Jenny. After doing it she tells them not to worry because their main help is currently on it's way. Not only that she also called one of the other local offices and Caroline has said that she would be happy to help, so she's on her way to help them for at least that day. Due to the reports that she had in from Shelly and now their reports she can now just see one way to go, so much so that she will be there herself at the end of the week too do it. They'll just have to put up with him for the time being because Ian's suspension papers are currently in the hands of one of the people who are they're main help. If she needs to though she does have the authority to send him home early again.

As things go once Caroline arrives they start to make some great progress, so much so that they end up pulling the husband in as a suspect. Although as she and Justin bring him in as they take him to interrogation and Ian sees him, he nearly destroys their case by having an argument and fight with him. After getting Ian off him Hannah takes immediate action by calling security, in their presence she takes his gun and creds off him, then asks them to escort him off so he can go home. After calling Jenny before they take him out of the building, she then adds that he is suspended and he's not allowed back into the building again until until his suspension papers arrive and can be given too him.

By the time it starts to get really late once again she tells Justin and Caroline to go home, with the promise that she won't be leaving too far behind them. She does end up working for a little bit longer, then as she gives up what she's doing she leans back in her chair with her eyes closed and starts to massage her temples because of the pounding headache she's getting, which after two days without sleep she's not surprised. All of a sudden she hears the elevator ding. When whoever it is approaches her and she knows it's Tony as his very familiar scent hits her. She still jumps as he kisses the back of her neck and then starts to massage her neck and the feeling of those strong hands on her neck are most welcome, especially as she's already guessed that he's most probably their help that Jenny promised her. After a while of the massage because of starting to relax she starts to fall asleep, as she moans and says "Thank you." He then stops the massage and turns her around in the chair to face him as he says "Come on you're exhausted and as you're fellow team leader I'm ordering you to go home." With her sleep deprived addled brain she misses the "Fellow." And then says "What? You're our new team leader?" He then takes her hand and says "We're gonna be team leaders together, but I'll explain it all too you in the morning when you've had a good night's sleep. Now home!" He then picks her kit bag up that's near him and puts it over his shoulder, then as he gets up from the side he's been sitting on he pulls her up. As they head towards the elevator with their arms round each other she also realises that she had been sitting for far too long because her back is killing her.

Once they get back home again they eat the pizza they bought on the way home, before they share a gorgeous soak in the bath together. Not only that when they get out he dries her off before going into the bedroom, as he gets her lying on the bed he does the most amazing massage with a gorgeous smelling oil. By the end of it he's managed to get all of the knots out of her. Once he's done they crawl into bed together and soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning he wakes her up with breakfast in bed and thankfully after that good night's sleep she's feeling a lot better, even if there is still some tiredness there. Especially as she knows that will eventually go off once she's had a few more nights of good sleep. As they get cuddled up together while eating it she says "So what do you mean about us being team leads together?"

He answers "Ok, well Gibbs has decided that he wants to come back again so Jenny offered me the team lead here. With the proviso that we did it together as joint leads. Because she knows that you're very capable of doing the job even if you didn't want to take the job, especially with the way you've handled the whole Ian affair. So she was thinking that you might stay on as team lead if I was here too do it alongside you. And with what we were talking about over the weekend, even if we were going to talk about it this weekend properly. I sort of said yes to the job, so that we can build our lives together here. Because of the Ian situation she sent me and McGee here to help you, but he went to stay in a hotel. We're starting out as team leads for this case. When we've done that Jenny is sending a team to take over temporarily so we can then go to DC and get all the paperwork signed and I can get the apartment sorted out. Then after that we can come back home here and officially start our new jobs together."

She says "Do you know that I love you? So with all this happening do you want to move in here together or find something else for us? Especially as I have a feeling that there's probably going too be a lot of stuff you want to bring. Not only that if we do get somewhere new I will want it too be our family home."

"And that's what I would like too, especially if we're going too be having a family. I also want to have a good sort out because even with us having a home here, I do still want our children to know about where they're from. So I think that we should possibly keep the apartment on, then we've also got somewhere we can always go too if we need to go home at anytime."

She then adds "It might be a good idea, but I do want you to have whatever you want to bring with you, because it will be our family home together." As he then gives her a kiss he says "It will be, I promise. So how are we going to handle the Ian situation?"

She answers "Well Jenny did say that she only wanted us to have him in the office to serve him with his suspension papers. I took away his creds and gun before sending him home yesterday. She also told me that at all times when he's in the building he has to have security with him, including when she's here for her little talk with him."

He then asks her "So what do you think is the problem with him?"

"I don't honestly know. Part of me wonders if it's something too do with having women as his superiors, but then me and Shelly did his interview so he would've known we would be his superiors. He had really great agent creds at the time of his interview and all of his checks went through ok when we checked them out. Then in that first year with us he certainly lived up to those reports, it was just after that first year period that things started to go down. Kept being late in first coming in, taking sick days which we suspected he wasn't actually sick, especially when he was taking the extra sick days for a few days after vacation time had ended. Then slowly he started to misbehave at crime scenes or making excuses to travel either to a crime scene or to come back from one; and then end up putting in an appearance. Each time Shelly suspended him, he'd behave for a while before reverting back to the behavior once again. What he did yesterday was the first thing he'd done since getting back from his last suspension, which Jenny had him serve it in DC and it was also without pay. I think I also surprised myself with the way I was while separating him and the suspect; as I did come very close to losing it. I just wish that we could know what has made him change so much, but I doubt that we'll ever will."

He says "You might be right. Perhaps if you're up to it when I serve him with the papers let's serve them together. I don't know but serving them together one of us might perhaps spot something in him."

"I'll be up for that. Not only that it might give me some insight into how he reacts through taking orders from a man instead." After a pause she then asks him "So how are we going to play this?"

He answers "When we get in I want to get my new desk sorted out and then you can bring me and McGee up to date on the case."

"Ok, so I'll hold off on interviewing the husband then. Although I'm still hoping that Ian hasn't managed to do any damage so that the husband still clams up."

"You never know even with what Ian did, following a night in holding without being interviewed he still may say something."

She then says "I really hope he does. Anyway by the look at that time we'd better get ourselves sorted out. Although you know that this is going to feel slightly strange now, us going to work together."

"I know, but at least we can be together now because I do really love you so much."

"& I love you too." They then kiss and head to the bathroom together. Of course while she's in the shower he finishes off shaving and cleaning his teeth, he then gets into the shower with her. As he starts to nuzzle her neck she says "No matter how much I would love this, it wouldn't really look good for the bosses too be late." He replies in between nuzzles against her neck "I think that we've probably got time and I can't really think of a better way to start the day, especially as it's with the woman that I love very much. As he then captures her mouth in a very heated kiss, they share a very pleasant pre-work morning together.

As soon as they arrive Justin and Caroline are busy working while McGee is sitting at Tony's new desk, as soon as he sees McGee there he jokingly says to him "Move yourself Probie that's my desk." Then as McGee moves himself he then adds "McGee this is Hannah, Hannah this is Tim McGee." They then both shake hands as they say "Hi." After that she then calls Justin over and says "Justin this is Anthony DiNozzo and he will be team lead alongside me in a few weeks. Tony this is Justin a member of our team." They do the same as Hannah and McGee did and after that she introduces him to Caroline and explains to him about how she's there just to help them out temporarily. After that he finally gets to sort out his new desk, before he, Hannah and McGee head to the break room and get themselves a coffee as she brings them up to date with the case.

For the first part of the interview with the husband she and Caroline work together, while Tony and Justin watch them from observation. She and Caroline then work on him until Hannah feels like he's going to lawyer up so she calls a break to not give him that chance. Funnily enough Tony has just started feeling funny while observing about the husband lawyering up, so breaths a sigh of relief as she does bring things to an end. Not only that he also finds himself thinking how amazing she is in an interview situation, not only that he can't believe how much she reminds him of Gibbs in that situation, which in a way he can't believe because of how different she is in their normal life. As they both come out with a guard taking the husband back to holding once again plus Tony and Justin coming out of observation. She says that she's going to get some lunch and will come back again in an hour. So they all then go their separate ways, she and Tony end up having something to eat in the break room and then go for a walk to get some air, so that they can get some alone time together.

When they get back once again she asks Tony if he fancies going into interrogation with her and giving things a go with the husband and he agrees with it. Just as they're about to go into the room McGee and Justin come rushing to them. Because of them saying that they need to talk they go into observation and chuck out the tech crew in there. The two of them then explain that as the two of them were going through all the records and things they've discovered that the husband wasn't the father of his son, which the father did know about. Justin had gone over the wife's financials - one of the jobs that Ian was supposed to have done. Anyway Justin had found out that the real father had been paying child support, so McGee had done some digging around because Justin had a feeling that the name on it was an alias and somehow seemed familiar. Eventually they managed to get onto the undercover alias list. They weren't going to like this much, but the name was one that Ian had used in the past, McGee had then dug a bit deeper to get the proof they needed to prove it was Ian. With that Tony tells them to go and pick Ian up, but to make him think that it's got something to do with the delivery of his suspension papers. Because they're going to still go in and interview the husband. When the two of them have gone and just before they go in for the interview Tony says "Did Ian wear gloves at the scene?" She answers "For once he actually did without making any fuss. The only thing that I did get slightly suspicious about was the struggle with him to actually photograph the scene, as he just seemed to be keeping really close to us. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, that he might be a suspect?" He answers "I know that it does happen for people to kill their own children and I don't know until I meet him if he's that kind of person or not, but I have a strange feeling that it might be a case of a tit for tat kind of thing."

"You mean that the wife threatened to leave the husband for Ian? Then because the husband then killed the child and she called Ian to tell him about it, as the husband had also walked out by then. Ian went round there and killed her because he didn't want her without the child?"

"It might be something like that."

She then says "Well because of Ian's behavior me and Justin did go round again taking extra pictures just in case, so if you want we can go through everything afterwards? I think it might also be worth the lab also going over the prints again as well. Because I know that as an agent Ian could turn round and say that he just slipped up at the crime scene so that's why his prints are around. Me and Justin though can at least say that it wasn't so because of the way he wasn't actually out of our sight."

He then says "Look I know that we were only sent here as help and my new job isn't official yet, but I was thinking that we should perhaps have a talk with Jenny if he is involved with things, plus perhaps send the bodies and evidence to DC so that if Abby and Ducky verify everything they can't turn round and say in his defense that his own team set him up to be involved with it."

She replies "I think that might be a good idea!"

As things go the interrogation goes better than they expected. This time to start off with she also let's Tony take the lead and just takes a back seat, just throwing the odd thing in here and there. Then after a while he starts to slowly let her in and himself take a back seat. Just before they get to the end of things she makes a final statement to the husband and then backs it up with a question, following the question Tony finds that he has to suppress a smile to himself because of her then giving the husband such a glare that it could even rival one of Gibbs own glares! Plus it also sets him up thinking that with herself and Gibbs having never met, how the hell she can manage too be so like him in interrogation. Following that the husband then spills his guts. He explains that he and Ian were bisexual and had been in a relationship together before he met his wife. After meeting her they then all agreed to a three way relationship. They then later on decided to have the baby and that it was going too be Ian's. The three way relationship then ended when Ian returned to the US, but he and Ian still ended up sleeping together when he returned to Spain for vacations. Once Ian had become a fully qualified agent he'd remained in the US so they eventually lost touch. That was until he got the job here in Spain. The husband's wife this time wasn't interested in beginning the three way again, but he stupidly started an affair with Ian instead. In the end he decided that he loved Ian more and was going to leave his wife. When he told her about it and that he was going to be leaving her and going to be with Ian, she told him that she'd fallen more in love with him since Ian had left their lives and there was no way that she was going to let him go because with their child they were a family. So he and Ian after learning the situation came up with a plot that they were going to kill her and take the child, so that they were a family. That night she caught the two of them sleeping together, an argument ensued, Ian had drawn his weapon and the two of them fought over it, with her succeeding in getting it off him. The husband had then fought her for it because he thought she was going to kill Ian, as they fought the gun went off and sadly killed the child because they'd not seen him come along with having heard the commotion going on. In his rage of his child having been killed Ian grabbed the gun from him and shot her. After that the two of them left the house and concocted the story about the husband coming home to find the wife and child already with that she and Tony take him to holding and get him charged with amongst other things murder, they then go straight to her desk, put some gloves on as they then take Ian's gun out of her desk drawer. As they do it Tony says that it was probably lucky that she took Ian's gun from him because otherwise they would've lost the evidence. As they then take the gun down to forensics she introduces Tony to Beth their forensics expert. They then explain to her about the husband's confession so can Beth check for the husband's prints as well as checking it against the bullets from the wife and child. She also adds that she may possibly find her prints on it as well because she can't remember if she managed to touch it or not when she was taking it off Ian.

After getting all that done they go to MTAC and report to Jenny who also approves the body and evidence to be sent to DC. While they're also talking Beth comes in with her report. The bullets do match. Not only that she can also prove that the gun hasn't been fired since that day. When Beth leaves them Jenny says that because of it being someone from Hannah's team involved she should let Tony and McGee do the interview with with Ian, but when they do the arrest they should do it in front of the team so that everyone can then be witnesses to it. Even with this turn of events she'll still be coming to see them in a couple of days. She then tells them that they've done a really good job. Tony also ends up surprising her by saying that it was nearly all of her work and they then just worked all the rest of it out together. After that shthen asks Tony if he minds leaving them because Jenny would like a quick word with Hannah. As soon as he's gone Jen says "Are you happy with the choice of team lead and to remain as lead as well?"

Hannah answers "I am very happy with both things, thanks you. Just from today I can't believe at how well we've worked together."

Jenny then surprises her by saying "I do know what it's like, just please make it work... don't be me."

Hannah replies "I promise you that we will do." Then after that they sign off.

The arrest of Ian ends up happening in the bullpen, but things don't quite go according to plan because Ian thinks that he can still make a break for it. With the way he goes Hannah ends up being the one that brings him down, but with the way the two of them end up going crashing down together she lands on her back with such a bang she gets winded. As Tim and Justin get Ian off her and take him away, Tony helps her up and asks if she's ok. She says that she's fine but her back is probably going too be killing her for a few days and she'll most probably also have a big bruise. He then tells her that she should go home and rest as he'll go and get the interview with Ian done. As it is now getting a bit late, not only that he doesn't also want her to end up staying the night there again. He'll come home and join her once the interview is done.

In the end while waiting for Tony to come home she makes them both something quick to eat and something that he is able to reheat when he gets in. After that she goes and gets into the bath, in the hope that it might help her back which has been getting increasingly more painful.

By the time Tony gets home she's fallen asleep on the sofa, even though she is asleep by the expressions on her face he can tell that she's in pain. So he wakes her up and tells her that they're going to get her checked out at the hospital, which she reluctantly agrees to go. As things go she gets told that it is just badly bruised and strained, plus the rod in her back is absolutely fine. Although with Tony's description of how she actually landed on her back and she landed on the area of the rod first, they do warn her that she did most probably jar it and she may also find that would be where the worst of the bruising will be. They give her some painkillers and tell her to rest as much as possible, plus if she can manage too do it do some hot and cold treatments as well. When they then get home Tony tells her that she can stay at home and rest the next day and then see how she feels the day after that. When she does finally get back she will be on desk duty only until she is completely better. He then puts her to bed with a cold and hot treatment, plus also does a light massage which she finds does help, except for when he manages to lightly brush on the bruised areas. Following that she then takes the painkillers and the two of them are then soon fast asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**From a Love at First Sight to a Brand New Life.**

 **Chapter 4.**

In the end Hannah returns to work a couple of days later and it's to desk duty only, which gives her a chance of catching up on her paperwork from the now closed case. What she has loved the most though during her time off and now being back at work is the way that Tony has been really looking after her. Because as well as helping her with heat treatments and massages while she was at home, he also ensures that she's got loads of books and magazines round her for if she gets bored, not only that he also sorts out food for her and leaves it out for her. Not only that when he gets back home from work he either cooks for them or if it's really late brings them home a takeaway. Over those last few days she also can't believe how much she's falling in love with him more and more.

On the day that she returns to work it's also the same day that Jenny arrives to be with them. Of course when Jenny does arrive Hannah is the only one in the office because the others have been called out on a case. As Jenny sees her and then notices all the extra padding that Tony got organized for her chair Jenny asks her if she's ok. She then explains about Ian's escape or attempted escape when they arrested him and ending up being slammed on her back, she's now on desk duty only until her back heals. So Jenny then says that she should join her in the office that is only used when the director is visiting.

In the office they have a coffee and once again Jenny tells her that they did a really great job with the Ian case. She also hands her a pile of folders that have got profiles of prospective team members in them, so that they can rebuild their team once again. Hannah also asks Jenny if they can also make Justin their SFA, seeing as both she and Tony had been discussing it. Especially as when she was team lead on her own, he would actually step up and help her deal with the SFA paperwork and other things to help with when she needed it. Then Tony had said that even though he'd only known him a couple of days, he could see that Justin would make a really great SFA. So with that Jenny tells her that she will get the paperwork sorted out for it. The talk then of course turns to Tony and Jenny tells her that she can already see that Hannah is the happiest that she's seen her in a very long time. Hannah then admits that she is very happy and even if they had gone against her original warning, she does love Tony very much . Plus she can't believe that in the last few days he's really looked after her and she knows that he's a very special man. Plus she has also told him about her past and he's been the only man that has really understood and supported her. Although from what he's also told her about his own childhood despite it not being as extreme as hers was, in a way she thinks it has helped them to understand each other more. So Jenny explains that whatever happens she will always be there for the both of them. Because as she's already told her to not be like her and give she and Tony that chance, as she knows that she and Gibbs now have a friendship of sorts, but she knows that she's keeping her feelings for him well and truly buried and is hiding them and most of all missing what could've been between them. So whatever happens between she and Tony in the future, she should grab it with both hands. Jenny then adds that she's got a surprise for them so she hopes that they might be able to meet up at the weekend and also perhaps get together later on the same day for dinner before she has to head back to DC again. Hannah says that they should be able to make it. She also adds that if at anytime they need help with a case they would be happy to help out and also tells Jenny that she would be there for her at any time she needs her.

Just as she finishes saying it there's a knock on the door and Tony comes in, as he sees the two of them together he says "I had a feeling that I might find you up here when you weren't at your desk, hi Jen."

Jenny replies "Hello Tony, so how was things?"

He answers "I think that we might have things a bit easier this time, as it looks like it might be just a murder/suicide. But of course we'll just have to wait and see."

After that Jenny then gives Tony a lecture on looking after Hannah and also threatens that if he hurts her in any way not only would his job be on the line, but she will also kill him herself. Because Hannah has stood then y then he pulls her into him with his arm over her shoulders and promises Jen that he will never ever hurt Hannah because he loves her so much.

As things turn out the case does end up being a murder/suicide so it quickly gets wrapped up for them all to get their weekend off. The second team are the ones that are on duty, unless of course a real emergency comes up. So with that she and Tony head for home with a Chinese take out. After eating they then have a soak in the bath together before he then does a heat treatment and massage on her back. As he starts to get near the end of the massage he starts to kiss and nibble at the back of her neck, as he moves onto nibbling and lightly tugging on her earlobe illiciting a very deep moan from her. As he gently moves off of her and just gingerly turns her over, they kiss. As they break apart he then whispers "If you hurt too much please speak up because I don't want to hurt you and make things worse." As she puts her hand on the back of his head and pulls him into her for another kiss as they break apart again she whispers back "I promise you that I will say anything if it hurts. Because of him still being dressed she soon starts tugging on his t-shirt, to make things a bit easier for her he moves so that he's seated straddled over her, but he also sits back gingerly on his heels so that he's not putting his full weight on her. As she slowly strips him and they slowly make love only changing position every so often if she does manage to just catch her back wrong and causing her some pain. Afterwards as they cuddle up together they both let out a contented sigh, seeing as with her having hurt her back they hadn't done anything since the morning they had together in the shower!

The next morning following the perfect wake up call of Tony nuzzling her neck and then making love again, before he then makes them both breakfast in bed. They then get up and go to meet Jenny for what is too be the biggest surprise of their lives. Because she takes them both to a really gorgeous villa, after letting them in and showing them through to the patio area. They then stand there looking out at the amazing view, which Hannah is already guessing is probably even more stunning from upstairs. She's then surprised when Jenny places the keys in her hand, as she closes Hannah's hand around them she then leaves her hand there as well. Jenny then says quietly to them "I want you both to have this place and to please make this your home." After all their protests and saying that they couldn't possibly take it. She goes onto tell them that she's just bought a new smaller apartment in the area. Because she'd originally bought that place when she thought it would be used as a holiday home or even a family home in happier times, they both know that she means at the time when she and Gibbs were together. She then tells them that she wants to give it to a couple that she loves very much and who she knows will make it a very happy home when that time comes. She will get the paperwork done for them to transfer it into their names for when they come to DC when they do Tony's move and will also give them extra time to do the whole move. After that she then leaves them alone so that they can have a proper look round on their own.

As they do have that look round the two of them do very much fall in love with the place and know that they do want it as their home. Hannah especially falls in love with the kitchen because not only is there a really nice oven, but there's also an arga. They also love the garden as they have the patio area, where there is also a hot tub, then at the end of it there's also a pool. Best of all is the big master bedroom and as they go out onto the balcony she's right about the view being absolutely stunning. Because of the emotion that they're both feeling with the moment Tony all of a sudden surprises her because he pulls her into a hug and they kiss he then says "I love you and I so want this too be our family home." After that he then takes her hands in his as he then goes down on one knee and adds "I know that I haven't got you anything yet but it just seems like the perfect moment now that we have our home. I love you very much Hannah, will you marry me?"

"Yes I will!"

As he then gets back up again they hug and kiss once again as she finally dissolves into happy tears. He then adds "I promise you that I will get you a ring and we will make it official."

She then replies "I'll be very much looking forward to it, but for now I'm just very happy that I am going too be your wife."

He says with a smile "And I am very happy that I will be your husband."

After that they go back downstairs again and find Jenny, just as they're all about to walk out of the door she says "I hope that you will both be very happy here and that you will fill it with the sound of children's laughter." With that they promise that they will do so.

Following that they head for home and start to make plans as well as getting Hannah's things sorted out for the move, not only that they also start to make plans on how they want to decorate their new home and things. Not only that with having the meal with Jenny and seeing her over that weekend they all seem to become even more closer friends.

On the Sunday night the talk between Tony and Hannah starts to become wedding talk. Especially as during the day before when she was with Jenny he managed to sneak away from them and managed to find the most perfect engagement ring. So the next morning after having their usual favourite wake up call he gets them breakfast in bed. Even though he had already proposed he wrote 'will you marry me?' On a napkin and hides the ring underneath it on the tray. As soon as she moves the plate out of the way and sees it, she once again says "Yes I will." Before he slips the ring onto her finger. As they get talking about the wedding she admits that she was never one for a big wedding. Mostly because of the few times that her mother got married, she was forced into being a bridesmaid because of her having a big ceremony. So by the time she'd done it for the final time she was a bit sick of it. On the other hand she'd also been to some amazing ceremonies in Italy. She wasn't really that religious though, even if her family would most probably expect her to have a big one. If she was honest though she would prefer to have something small with just those people who they wanted round them. Then perhaps if her family did expect her to have something big, they could perhaps think about having a vow renewal or something like that for them later on. Especially as they also had to think about where they were going to be holding it. Because she had her friends there in Spain, plus the family she had in the US and Italy. Most importantly of course there was her father. For Tony he said that there were a few friends mostly in the US and of course the team. Over his father they'd not been in touch for years and with their relationship anyway he didn't really know what too do. Especially as he didn't really want the worry of there being a scene on their big day. So he may even wait until afterwards before he got in touch with him. In the end they decide to look into what they'd like to do and see if they can organise something to coincide with their move into the house and the start of their new jobs, so that they can celebrate their new lives together. As she also broaches the subject of meeting her father, Tony says that he wants too. Because even if he proposed without asking him for permission to marry her, he would like to ask him for her hand in marriage before they actually do it. As they start to head towards bed she also adds that with their new lives together what would also make it all the more perfect would be if they'd also got a new addition to the family on it's way. As he flashes her one of his special smiles he says "Are you really sure about that?"

She replies "I'm very sure. Because with our jobs as team leads I don't mind stepping down to just doing desk duty from twelve weeks and of course then leaving for maternity leave because when I do go back again it will be as team lead again. Plus I also know that you can manage too do the job on your own. I'm not saying that I want a really big family, but I would like to have a bit of a space between them, and this will give us a chance of doing that." So with that he then got up from the sofa first and then pulled her up. As he then gave her a kiss and scooped her up into his arms, making her squeal he said happily "Come on then, let's start practicing!" As they then got to the bedroom he laid her gently on the bed, as they stripped each other and slowly made love.

 **A/N: So here we are with another new chapter, hope that you enjoy it! With the wedding talk because of us having not seen Senior yet at the point of this story I decided that I would make it where things were still just fragile between the two of them! As yet not too sure about including him or not, just have to wait and see! D. Xxx. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**From a Love at First Sight to a Brand New Life**

 **Chapter 5.**

The next few weeks end up being very busy but also exciting for the couple. Before returning to DC to get Tony's move sorted out they end up having a busy week of case after case, luckily they end up being just quick solve ones. In the next week they begin on the winding down ready for the temporary team that's taking over from them. During the wind down it also gives Tony and Hannah a chance of going through the files Jenny gave them properly. As they go through them so that they have some space they end up using the directors office, which they leave instructions with Justin to alert them if a case does come in. After a couple of days the two of them decide that they want to make them a four person team and get their choices down to four people; two women and two men. They also decide that they don't mind if it's a woman or man, although on the quiet Hannah hopes that it will be another woman. Just so that she's not completely surrounded by men!

In the end though after doing interviews they can't make up their minds between Kyle and Susanna. The two of them interviewed very well and have got really excellent reports on them. Susanna is a full agent, but Kyle has only just finished FLETC and needs to serve his 'probie' period. When they get in touch with Jenny about things and because of Hannah having confided in Jenny about her family plans etc. So Jenny gives them clearance to have Susanna in as their full agent and then have Kyle as their 'probie.' Then that way when she gets pregnant and is down to doing desk duty and then of course maternity leave they'll have the cover there and not have to find any replacements. So with that they decide on doing that and get the paperwork put through for it. So for that final week the changes to the office start taking place with the new desks for Kyle and Susanna, plus the desks in the other side of the bullpen for the temporary team coming in. They also end up getting Kyle and Susanna in for that week as well to give everyone a chance of getting to know each other.

At the end of that final week they're also in for a bit of a surprise because on that final day just as they've called it a night and getting packed up, Justin stands in the middle of the bullpen and calls for everyone's attention. He then does a speech about all the changes coming in and what a great team leader Hannah has been and that he knows how proud Shelly would be of her. He then adds that he knows that all of them will be a really great team and is looking forward to working with them all. He then says that he's most of all proud of the great relationship she and Tony have and even though they had said no to an engagement party, there's a couple of people there that have some surprises for them. Just after he finishes saying it the elevator dings and as she and Tony turn round out walk Shelly with Jenny and Gibbs. What also makes the two of them smile at each other is that because both Shelly and Jenny have got their arms full of stuff, Gibbs has got Victoria in his arms. What also surprises them is that when they all get over to them, rather than Victoria opening her arms to go to Hannah, she does it to Tony instead. The next thing they know is that Justin has got some champagne and glasses out, although when he pops the cork on the bottle it makes Victoria jump. Once everyone has got a glass of champagne Jenny does a speech saying how proud she is of one of her best friends and Tony also, plus she also knows that they're both going too be really great team leads together. She then adds that despite her warnings they've both made her proud by going against them and she's very proud to call them both friends as she comes to the end of things she then says "Let's drink a toast to Tony and Hannah and to their happiness." Gibbs then also surprises them by doing a speech as well and says that even though he does now have to get a new SFA he is very proud of him for taking the new job. Plus even though he doesn't know Hannah that well as yet, he's very much looking forward to being able to meet her properly. After that he then does his own toast to them and to their happiness. After that the two of them then open the presents that they've been presented with and then have a bit of a celebration between all of them.

When it comes time for Victoria needing to be fed Hannah says that she'll do it and then takes her to do it in the break room, so that they can have some peace. After a while she also gets joined by Gibbs and they end up having a really good talk. She also can't work out what it is, but she does find him too be so much different from what she expected him to be. So she suspects that it's probably down to the perception she's got of him from what both Jenny and Tony have told her about him. After finishing Victoria's feed as she goes to burp her Gibbs takes her and she hands him the burp cloth for him to do it. As he does it he turns and says to her "So you and Tony going to have one of your own one of these soon?"

She answers "We hope too and yes we have started trying." He then stops rubbing Victoria's back for a second and takes Hannah's hand and says "I know that we don't know each other that well yet and you've built an opinion of me from what you've been told by Jen and Tony. But I hope that you know that I will always be here for both you and Tony. I can see how much the two of you love each other and I wouldn't be surprised if something doesn't happen for you before too long, that's not if it hasn't happened already."

She replies "I'd like to hope so. Tony is the best thing that's happened too me and I do love him very much. Not only that he's been the only man that's helped me to put the past behind me, even if that past does seem to keep creeping up on me at the moment. Although I am so happy that he's stood his ground to help me through, because when I hurt my back a couple of weeks ago normally I would've pushed him away. I just hope that you don't mind me taking him away from you."

Gibbs then replies "Yes I will admit that I will miss him like crazy, but it is time that he had a chance of having his own team and I can already see that the two of you are a formidable team. We'll all be helping you with the move and even with the two of you being here I really hope that the two of you will keep in touch with us."

"We will do, I promise. That's why we're going to be keeping his apartment on. Not only for if we have to come to DC at anytime, but for if we just want to come back for a break at anytime."

Gibbs replies "I hope you do because it would be good to see you all, especially when you have one of these." As Victoria then finally burps Gibbs hands her back to Hannah again, then he adds while he's getting something out of his pocket and hands it to her "I know that you'll see her when you get to DC, but Ziva wanted me to give you this. Because of having Victoria in her arms she takes the things from him and puts them down on the table in front of her. She then says "I promise that we will be back. Because for me it will be the only way I'll get to see my dad and family as well as friends of course. Plus I would never take Tony away from his friends either." He then puts his hand on her shoulder and gives it a small squeeze as he says "I do also mean it, if you need anything at all you can call me day or night. And when the time comes I know that you will be a really great mom."

After a while Tony comes to find them both "It's been decided that we're all going to go and get something to eat, so Shelly is going to take Victoria home and then she'll join us."

Hannah replies "Ok, I'll just go and hand her over."

As she leaves Tony watches her go and then gets bought out of his reverie by Gibbs joining him and saying as he pats Tony on the back "You've got a really great woman there Tony, just make sure that you look after her."

Tony answers "I will do boss, I do really love her and she is a very special woman."

"I can see that she is, but I also get the impression that she's hiding something."

"I know it's probably the past creeping up on her, as it tends to do sometimes. I do know that Jen and Ziva do know a bit about it, but I think she's probably told me a lot more about things. At the moment things keep hitting her hard because her mother is dying of cancer. Because of her having been abused by her and the numerous husbands and partners that she had, until Hannah's real father found out the truth and got her out of there. She's not seen her mother or sister for years. With what's going on with her mother they keep on trying to get her to go home again. From the impression I'm getting I think her mother is trying to apologise for what happened, but Hannah just can't face it. I've already faced the wrath of her sister Katie because they thought her mother was going to pass away the week that Hannah hurt her back. Because of that she was in no state to travel, so I had to explain it to them; but Katie just thought that I was trying to keep her away from them. Hannah hasn't said anything, but I get the impression that even though her mother is dying she thinks that there may be a new husband or partner around, and if there is then history may repeat itself; even with me being there with her. I think that all Hannah wants is to have friends and family around her who she knows and trusts only to build our own family around. I also know where she's coming from over Katie, as just from the talk I had with her, there's just something I don't trust about her. Plus I sometimes wonder that if as we've made the decision about having our own family, that she might be thinking that she might go and turn into her mother."

"I've already said that I will always be here for you both day or night, so remember that Tony. I think that you'll probably find that a lot of this is due to as you say the past coming back and haunting her, especially after having ended up getting a happy life for herself. Plus now of course she's even happier because she's got you and is very much in love with you, so her brain is probably having a hard time trying to process it all at once. I don't mean this in a bad way, but you may find that things might hit her more when something does happen to her mother because of that aspect of her life being over so to speak, even if it might feel wrong she might either want to celebrate or she may even grieve that bit harder. All you can do is just make sure that you're here for her no matter how hard things get."

Tony replies with passion "I will always be here for her however tough it does get."

"Well just remember that things do get easier with time and things may also change when she gets busy with her own family."

By the time the two of them get home from the meal out with everyone and the celebration that it became, they're both tired but very happy. As they're getting ready for bed she all of a sudden realizes that she forgot about her carrying Ziva's present around with her in her pocket. As she takes it out and puts it down on the dressing table in front of her, Tony asks her what it is and she says that it's a present Gibbs gave her from Ziva. When she opens it inside it is a small silver heart box which inside has a pair of silver drop earrings, as well as a necklace with a pendant of intertwined hearts on it and on each of them is she and Tony's name engraved on it. Then as she takes out the top layer of the box she then finds a tiny photo frame and album inside which has congratulations engraved on it. She then also finds a note from Ziva in it as well which she congratulates them both and wishes the two of them every happiness in the world. As she sends Ziva a thank you text, once again when Ziva sends a text back she wishes them happiness but also adds that she hopes that they will also keep in touch because she doesn't want to lose her best friend. So she sends a text back saying that they will definitely keep in touch and will get together on their own when they're in DC to get Tony's apartment sorted for the move. Not long after sending it Tony's phone bleeps with a message, when she hears him laugh and gives him a questioning look, he tells her that Ziva has said that he's not allowed to hurt her in any way. If he does then she says that she will kill him with help from Abby so that there won't be any forensic evidence to it. After that the two of them then go and have their own celebration in the shower together, before they finally get into bed and go to sleep cuddled up together.

 **A/N: So here we go with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it! It's just really a bit of a filler to celebrate the couple's new life together. Plus I also thought that it seemed right that when Hannah had her introduction to Gibbs that it should perhaps take place away from everyone else! Xxx. D. :-)**


End file.
